1. Field of the Inventions
The present disclosure relates to machining equipment, including that used on concrete, masonry and other materials, and including drill assemblies, wall saws, and flat saws. The present disclosure also relates to composite structures.
2. Related Art
Equipment used to machine work pieces, including movable and individual work pieces as well as fixed surfaces or structures, are generally strong and durable to ensure precise and accurate machining of the work piece. Often, the equipment is relatively heavy to ensure that the equipment does not move during operation, thereby helping to assure precision and accuracy. Where the work piece is a fixed surface or structure, in other words immovable, which is typically the case for concrete structures, the equipment is transported to the work piece and setup for operating on work piece.
Portable machining equipment is often formed from steel and other components that have high strength, durability and resistance to large loads and stresses. These steel and other components add significant weight to the equipment, and they are often broken down into pieces or sub-components and carried separately to job sites. They are then re-assembled for use and then broken down again to be removed from the job site.